


De Malentendidos Y Verdades

by Lakyday



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, AsaNoya mencionado, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, daisuga - Freeform, not that angst really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakyday/pseuds/Lakyday
Summary: Luego de las regionales, Michimiya pide consejo a  Suga sobre confesar sus sentimientos a Daichi. Suga también está enamorado de Daichi en secreto y un malentendido hace que la verdad salga a la luz.





	1. Lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir un daisuga para desquitarme de esa escena cuando Michimiya le da el amuleto a Daichi y esto resultó.

La segunda clase de la mañana acaba de terminar y Sugawara levanta sus brazos, estirándose como un gato para quitarse el entumecimiento de sus extremidades. Daichi se acerca a su puesto para pasar el recreo juntos, como acostumbran.

— ¿Cafetería? —pregunta Daichi, disimulando una sonrisa traviesa mientras trata de hacerle cosquillas punteándole el costado expuesto.

Suga lo evita, poniéndose de pie rápidamente mientras ríe. Luego asiente una vez con la cabeza y es suficiente para que ambos se pongan en marcha hacía el lugar de destino.

— ¡Quiero ese nuevo pan de miel que compramos ayer! Estaba tan delicioso que anoche soñé con él —recuerda el setter con una expresión de ensueño.

— Tú siempre sueñas con las cosas más raras —sonríe incrédulo el capitán, al tiempo que niega con la cabeza.

Enfrascados en una riña amistosa sobre quien es el más raro de los dos, llegan a la cafetería donde hay una fila considerable y los dos amigos se ubican al final para esperar su turno.

— ¿Debería comprar uno para Asahi? —pregunta Suga, pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué harías eso? Si él quiere uno puede comprárselo él mismo —responde al instante el moreno.

Koushi ya está acostumbrado a sus dimes y diretes con Asahi, sólo es un juego entre ellos, como si se tratara de un padre reprimiendo a su hijo malcriado. Por eso finge no escucharlo y dice complacido:

— Le daré uno a Asahi y se pondrá feliz.

Y es que a él le encanta hacer la parte de la madre que lo malcría, sólo para hacer rabiar a Daichi.

Luego de comprar, se dirigen de vuelta al salón. Entonces, por el pasillo que se cruza por la izquierda del que transitan ellos, aparece Michimiya. Ella le hace una señal a Suga para que vaya con ella sin que Daichi lo note y él algo confundido obedece. Le dice al capitán que se adelante con las cosas, mientras él va "al baño" y se separan.

— Hola, Sugawara-kun —le saluda Michimiya notándose nerviosa, lo cual confunde aún más al setter.

— Hola, Michimiya-san ¿Sucede algo? ¿No es Daichi con quien quieres hablar?

— ¡NO! Haha —ríe aún más nerviosa la chica —. No... Yo quiero hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

— Seguro, adelante —le ofrece Suga con su amabilidad característica.

Acto seguido ella lo lleva hasta un lugar apartado del pasillo, donde tienen algo de privacidad.

— V-Voy a ser directa —dice la chica luego de tomar aire para envalentonarse — Quiero confesarme a Sawamura-kun y me gustaría saber qué piensa él de mí, si tengo alguna oportunidad.

Koushi la mira sorprendido, aunque al instante se recrimina porque no hay nada de qué sorprenderse, esto es algo que se veía venir. Suga ha notado como Michimiya y Daichi se han vuelto más cercanos, hasta que hace unas semanas la chica le había regalado al capitán un amuleto de buena suerte para que ganaran el partido contra Shiratorizawa. Ahora Michimiya quiere declarle su amor a Daichi y honestamente Suga cree que su amigo siente lo mismo.

— ¿Quieres que yo te diga si Daichi te ve de esa forma? —pregunta incómodo el setter.

— ¡Sí, por favor! —le suplica la chica, viéndolo directamente a los ojos a pesar de estar sonrojada.

 _¿Qué debería hacer en esta situación?_ Piensa Koushi aproblemado. Y es que su rival en el amor está pidiendo su ayuda para ganarse a la persona que él quiere.

Suga está enamorado de Daichi desde segundo año, desde aquel día en que una pelota le llegó en plena cara en una práctica del club y el moreno le había limpiado con una gaza húmeda la nariz ensangrentada. La ternura y delicadeza que Daichi había puesto en ese gesto, junto con la cercanía de sus rostros en ese momento, le habían acelerado el corazón y le habían hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago, tal como en un manga shoujo. Sus largas pestañas negras, su nariz recta, su hermosa piel tostada, sus labios finos y rosados, todo lo que tenía frente a él le encantaba inmensamente y fue como si la súbita necesidad que le surgió le hubiese golpeado en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Así fue como también se dio cuenta de que jamás se había sentido así por una chica y que jamás lo haría, porque era gay.

Desde entonces había mirado a su amigo de forma muy diferente, aunque le tenía el mismo cariño de siempre. Sin embargo, nunca entretuvo sentimientos de esperanza ni intentó confesarse, puesto que sabía que Daichi era hetero y nunca lo miraría como algo más que un querido amigo.

Suga lo ha aceptado y hasta la fecha todo va bien. Si bien el moreno ha salido a citas con chicas unas cuantas veces (por supuesto que sí ¿Cómo no se fijarían en él las chicas? siendo un chico guapo, con un corazón de oro, templado por el trabajo duro y la perseverancia. Siendo un amigo increíble y una persona maravillosa), nunca pareció realmente interesado en alguna de ellas. Koushi sabe que su amigo está enfocado en la escuela y el voleibol y por eso no le importa mucho el aspecto romántico. En ese sentido siempre ha encontrado consuelo en que es suficiente ser su mejor amigo, su mano derecha como vice capitán del club y además su compañero en la cancha. ¿Qué más le puede pedir a la suerte?

Sin embargo, ese consuelo no tiene mucho peso ahora que tiene a Michimiya en frente. Si Daichi está interesado en ella, como Suga cree, entonces ningún premio de consuelo podría ahorrarle el corazón roto. El ha visto la forma en que Daichi mira a Michimiya, esa complicidad que hay entre ellos y no es difícil darse cuenta.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad? Tú eres su mejor amigo, tú debes saber.

Suga suspira y responde:

— Daichi no me ha dicho nada y no es como que hemos hablado de ti.

La expresión de la chica decae completamente ante sus palabras y Koushi siente una aguda punzada de culpa. Por mucho que no quiere compartir a Daichi, tampoco está dispuesto a ser desleal y entrometerse en su felicidad, así que agrega a continuación:

—P-Pero hemos estado muy enfocados en el campeonato nacional así que quizás no ha salido el tema? —termina inseguro en un tono de pregunta y es suficiente para que la esperanza se renueve en la mirada de Michimiya.

— ¿Y qué es lo que crees tú? ¿Debería atreverme y confesarme? ¡Necesito tu consejo, Sugawara-kun!

Koushi se muerde la lengua y desvía la mirada hacia la ventana que está a su izquierda. Entonces con la mejor sonrisa falsa que puede poner en esas circunstancias le responde:

— Creo que si tienes aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad, vale la pena intentarlo.

Y qué daría él por tener al menos la más pequeña de las oportunidades.

— ¡Gracias, Suga-kun! —sonríe la chica emocionada — ¡Seguiré tu consejo!

Seguido de eso suena el timbre que indica el final del descanso y el peliplateado emprende el camino de vuelta a su salón.

 _¿Qué he hecho?_ Se pregunta. Ya la había desalentado al principio y luego fue todo lo contrario, como si él la motivara para hacerlo. _¿Acaso soy idiota?_

Ahora todo estaba en las manos de Daichi, incluida la integridad de su corazón.

Durante el almuerzo Michimiya aparece afuera del salón y se lleva a un despistado moreno con ella, mientras Suga va a buscar a Asahi a su salón para almorzar en el lugar de siempre. Cuando Asahi le pregunta por el capitán, Koushi sólo tiene ánimos para encogerse de hombros y fingir ignorancia.

Por la tarde llega la hora del entrenamiento del club y los tres alumnos de tercero se dirigen hacia los vestidores. Suga no ha siquiera mirado en dirección de Daichi en toda la tarde, aterrado hasta los huesos de encontrar la respuesta a la interrogante que al mismo tiempo se lo está comiendo por dentro, haciéndole sentir desesperado por saber de una buena vez.

Cuando entran a la habitación y antes de comenzar a cambiarse el uniforme, Daichi decide hablar sobre el tema.

— Chicos... quiero contarles una cosa, antes de que lleguen los demás —dice el moreno luciendo algo avergonzado—. Por ahora me gustaría que sólo ustedes sepan, porque son mis amigos más cercanos.

Asahi dirige una mirada interrogante a Suga y Koushi lo descarta con una de las suyas antes de mirar al suelo, preparándose para recibir el golpe.

— Michimiya se me confesó en la hora del almuerzo y ahora estamos juntos.

Azumane lo mira sorprendido e incluso con la boca abierta por unos segundos.

— ¿A qué viene esa expresión Asahi? —le interroga el capitán con el típico aire amenazante que usa contra él.

— Ah... no. Es que... no lo esperaba. Pero... ¡Felicitaciones, Daichi! Si ella te gusta entonces les deseo lo mejor —sonríe el Ace algo apenado por su primera reacción.

— Gracias, supongo. Aunque después de ver tu cara de sorpresa no sé si lo dices en serio.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Y lo digo en serio!

A continuación, Sawamura mira en dirección del peliplateado, extrañado por su falta de reacción. Suga se recompone rápidamente y le dice:

— Felicitaciones, Dai-chan. Hacen una linda pareja.

Un patético intento de sonrisa es lo único que puede conjurar en ese momento, lo que no pasa desapercibido para Daichi, quien lo conoce como a la palma de su mano. Mas eso no podía importarle menos a Suga en esas circunstancias, si el capitán queda extrañado luego se le olvidará. Su nueva novia será suficiente para distraerlo.

Cuando se dirigen los tres al gimnasio, Koushi nota las miradas de reojo que le da Asahi, teñidas de preocupación y condescendencia. Al final del recorrido Suga se harta y le devuelve una mirada directa y desafiante, entonces Azumane parece percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo y baja la cabeza avergonzado.

El resto de la tarde Koushi trata de concentrarse plenamente en la práctica y no pensar en la presión aplastante que siente en su pecho. Lo logra, sin embargo, al final de la práctica se acaba la distracción y se le escapa entre las manos lo último que lo mantiene a flote.

Ese día se va a su casa temprano, sin importarle dar la excusa barata de estar enfermo. Después de todo se siente enfermo, se siente como si se fuera a morir.


	2. Los días son un poco más fríos hasta que sale el sol

Los días pasan e inesperadamente las cosas mejoran. Suga se sorprende de lo fácil que es sobrellevar un corazón roto, hasta que se da cuenta de que lo ha hecho todas esas otras veces en el pasado y es probablemente gracias a la fuerza de la costumbre que puede hacerlo una vez más sin mayor problema.

Es relativamente fácil cuando no piensa en ello. No es como que Daichi esté ansioso por ventilar su relación con Michimiya, así que casi no hablan de eso.

A veces ocurre el infortunio de que la chica es mencionada o ella se lleva al moreno a la hora del almuerzo o esa vez en que lo esperó hasta tarde luego de la practica del club para irse juntos a casa. En esas ocasiones Suga aprieta los dientes, sintiendo la tristeza conquistar todos los rincones de su interior, pero luego respira hondo y el dolor se vuelve sordo, entonces puede fingir que no ha pasado nada.

Ya lo ha hecho tantas veces desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo, ya que más da.

Al menos tiene el consuelo de que su rendimiento en la cancha no se ha visto perjudicado. De hecho, los entrenamientos son una grata distracción, los recibe con los brazos abiertos como nunca y eso lo ha hecho mejorar en la cancha, al menos lo que es posible conseguir en un par de semanas.

Asahi ha sido de gran ayuda también. Él es el único que sabe de sus sentimientos desde que estaban en segundo año y ha sido su pañuelo de lágrimas desde entonces. A falta de problemas en su relación romántica con Nishinoya (con quien empezó a salir cuando estaban en segundo y primero respectivamente y tan sólo dos meses después de que se conocieran), tiene de sobra con lo que lidiar por parte de Koushi.

Es en una de esas sesiones de desahogo en que Daichi los encuentra una tarde frente al gimnasio, antes de la práctica y los interrumpe con una expresión de saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando. El nerviosismo de ambos chicos, quienes temen de que se haya enterado de lo que el peliplateado aún no estaba listo para decirle, parece ensombrecer su semblante.

— La práctica está por empezar —les ladra con voz dura para luego dar media vuelta rumbo a los vestidores.

Koushi y Azumane intercambian una mirada preocupada y lo siguen. Asahi le soba brevemente la espalda a Sugawara para calmar su mini ataque de pánico y reconfortarlo, mas eso parece poner de peor humor al moreno quien les arroja una mala mirada.

Para cuando termina la práctica ya es de noche y Suga está convencido de que Daichi se enteró de todo, porque les está aplicando la ley del hielo a ambos y parece estar molesto.

Koushi piensa que es bastante razonable que Sawamura esté molesto con él por haberle ocultado sus verdaderos sentimientos y pretender ser su amigo cuando se tienen segundas intenciones. Y aunque el capitán está bien con el hecho de que Asahi y Noya están juntos, no es lo mismo cuando el que creías tu mejor amigo te mira de esa forma y ha estado fingiendo para hacerte creer que no pasa nada. Además Asahi es su cómplice por lo que han sido ambos los que han traicionado la amistad del moreno por haberle ocultado la situación.

La reacción de Daichi es totalmente justificada y Suga no puede evitar ahogarse en la culpa.

¿Qué pasaría si Daichi no lo perdona? ¿Si se siente tan traicionado que no soporta ser más su amigo? ¿Si se siente tan asqueado que lo odia?

Koushi no cree que pueda sobrevivir a eso. Ese es el temor más grande que tiene. El que nunca ha superado y por el cual ha mantenido en secreto sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El miedo pronto lo paraliza y no puede hacer más que obedecer cuando Sawamura le gruñe que lo siga a su casa porque tienen que estudiar. Bien sabe Suga que es una excusa y que Daichi quiere privacidad para decirle todas esas cosas que van a destruir al pelilpateado por dentro.

El camino a la casa lo recorren en un silencio pesado y tenso. Un día de campo comparado al pánico que siente Suga cuando está sentado frente a Daichi en la mesa que usan para estudiar en su habitación, mientras el moreno reúne sus pensamientos con el ceño fruncido y expresión grave.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo? —pregunta el capitán con voz glacial.

Suga no puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, ante el tono de voz con el que su amigo nunca antes le había hablado y el nudo en su garganta no le permite responder.

— Todo esto es tan retorcido —musita el moreno con disgusto.

Decir que el corazón de Suga se partió en mil pedazos al oír esas crueles palabras es la subestimación del siglo.

— Suga, lo que hiciste está muy mal ¿No lo entiendes?

— Lo sé... —responde el peliplateado a duras penas.

— Y Asahi también tiene responsabilidad en esto.

— L-Lo siento, Daichi... —susurra el setter y no puede evitar que las lágrimas corran libremente por su rostro ni que un sollozo que se escape de su garganta.

El moreno se encuentra perdido ante su reacción. Tener a su mejor amigo llorando frente a él, con esa expresión desecha, es más de lo que puede soportar. Por lo cual se acerca a él y le pasa un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarlo.

— ¿Q-Qué haces, Daichi? —titubea Koushi, confundido por su actuar que no concuerda con las palabras que han salido de su boca.

— Suga, no llores. Yo... ahora mismo siento que te desconozco, pero de todas formas no puedo verte así.

Koushi respira hondo y asiente con la cabeza, tratando de recomponerse.

— Te traeré un vaso de agua —le dice el moreno antes de salir por la puerta rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando el capitán está de vuelta deposita el vaso frente al peliplateado, quien lo bebe, sintiéndose un poco más preparado para continuar con la conversación.

Daichi se sienta de nuevo frente a él. Lo mira detenidamente por unos segundos, luego suspira resignado y dice.

— Suga, no sé cómo pasaron las cosas, pero no es a mí a quien debes pedirle disculpas. Es Noya el perjudicado aquí.

Koushi levanta la vista de la mesa para evaluar su expresión, en busca de información, porque sus palabras no tienen sentido alguno para él.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta perdido.

— ¿Acaso Noya sabe que Asahi está engañándolo contigo?

— ¿Qué?

— No intentes hacerte el inocente ahora. Yo te vi con Asahi, los oí y con tu actitud mis sospechas están más que confirmadas.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo creí que nos habías oído hablar de ti.

— ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo este asunto?

— Creí que estabas enfadado porque te había ocultado mis sentimientos por ti.

— ¿Tus sentimientos por mí?

— Que estoy enamorado de ti, Daichi.

— ¿Qué?

Esta vez es el moreno el que luce totalmente perdido y atónito.

Koushi tiene ganas de agarrarse la cabeza y tirarse el cabello hasta quedarse calvo porque no entiende qué carajos está pasando. No, sí entiende, aparentemente Daichi y él estaban llevando una conversación paralela muy diferente.

— Espera, espera —pide el capitán, tratando de hacer sentido a la absurda conversación—. Yo los escuché a ti y a Asahi hablando frente al gimnasio...

Daichi le cuenta lo que oyó, que resulta ser la última parte de su charla donde él le decía al más alto:

_—_ _En verdad envidio a Noya. El puede expresarte libremente su amor, en cambio yo tengo que guardar mis sentimientos en secreto._

_—_ _Oh, dios, si él supiera. No quiero ni imaginarlo_ _—_ _había respondido Azumane._

_— Armaría un escándalo. Me da escalofríos de tan sólo imaginarlo._

_— Este no es un buen lugar para hablar de eso, Suga._

_— E_ _s tu culpa que siempre terminemos así ¡Tú nunca te resistes Asahi!_

La conversación se trataba sobre lo mucho que Sugawara envidiaba a Noya y su forma de ser tan directa, gracias a lo cual le pidió a Asahi salir con él a pesar de que llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse. En cambio Suga no podía reunir el coraje para decirle a Daichi cuanto lo quería. Y sobre lo que pasaría si Noya se enteraba de que el vice capitán estaba enamorado del capitán. Probablemente Yuu no podría evitar delatarlo por accidente frente a Daichi y pensarlo le hacía estremecer.

Cuando Suga termina de explicarle lo sucedido, el moreno suspira aliviado. Sin embargo no dice nada y sólo baja la mirada y guarda silencio por un largo periodo. Luce absorbido por sus pensamientos, mientras Kosuhi le lanza miradas furtivas, avergonzado y nervioso.

— Así que tú... —susurra el moreno, saliendo finalmente de su trance con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y expresión tímida—. Nunca hubiese imaginado que te sentías así.

El peliplateado frunce los labios ante la punzada aguda que siente en el pecho. Por supuesto que Daichi nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que pudiera haber algo más entre ellos.

— Lo sé. Esa era la idea —responde con la intención de bromear, mas no puede evitar el tono agrio que impregna el final de la frase.

El silencio devora segundo tras segundo nuevamente y ninguno sabe qué decir. Es la situación más incómoda que Suga ha vivido jamás.

— Entonces... —rompe la tensión el setter, ansioso por saber qué terreno pisaban— ¿no estás enojado porque no te lo había dicho? ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

— ¡Claro que seguimos siendo amigos! —exclama ofendido el capitán— Nunca te daría la espalda por algo así, Suga. Yo sólo estaba enojado porque creí que estaban engañando a Noya a sus espaldas, pero eso fue un completo malentendido.

Koushi siente la tensión abandonar su cuerpo, dejándolo un poco mareado. Se siente tan aliviado que podría desfallecer. Entonces cruza la mirada con Daichi y le ofrece una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Al ver esa sonrisa, el moreno carraspea para poder seguir hablando, porque de pronto no confía en su propia voz. Su corazón ya lo ha traicionado, puesto que está haciendo unos saltos graciosos en su pecho.

— Suga, lamento haberme comportado así contigo y te pido disculpas por haberte hecho sentir mal — _por haberte hecho llorar_ , quiere decir, mas se lo guarda porque eso podría ofender a su amigo.

— Está bien. Estas perdonado, Daichi —responde rápidamente el peliplateado, con su típica y gran sonrisa.

Daichi frunce el ceño y exclama:

— ¿Eso es todo? -Suga lo mira confundido- ¿Así de fácil me vas a perdonar?

— ¿Preferirías que armara una escena?

— N-No, pero... no lo sé... no lo merezco.

El capitán aún no puede perdonarse por haber puesto esa expresión triste y desconsolada en el rostro de su mejor amigo, por haber tenido tan poco tacto frente a un tema tan delicado y haberlo prácticamente obligado a confesarse. Así que no está de acuerdo con ser absuelto tan rápidamente.

— Daichi, en vez de armar un problema yo debería agradecerte por seguir siendo mi amigo a pesar de... bueno, todo —le consuela el vice capitán con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sus miradas se cruzan y se miran fijamente a los ojos. El ambiente de pronto se siente diferente, cargado. Le produce a Suga un cosquilleo bajo la piel que no comprende del todo. Hasta que Daichi desvía la mirada con una expresión levemente avergonzada y dice:

— E-Es mejor que te lo diga ahora. Como sea todos se van a enterar tarde o temprano -titubea nervioso y luego agrega con el tono más casual que puede-: Michimiya y yo terminamos.

Suga abre los ojos bien redondos y queda mudo por un momento, producto de la sorpresa. Acto seguido se recupera y trata con absolutamente todas sus fuerzas de que la esperanza y la alegría que siente no se reflejen en su expresión.

— Siento oír eso, Dai-chan ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Sí! —responde el moreno demasiado rápido, lo cual causa que Suga lo vea con una ceja alzada- Es decir, fui yo el que terminó con ella en realidad.

Suga se encuentra perdido por palabras de nuevo y esta vez no puede evitar que su corazón lata a mil por hora, porque esa es una noticia increíble.

— Yo no iba en serio con ella... — agrega Daichi, como queriendo justificarse- así que sentí que no era justo para ella.

— Dai-chan, no tienes que darme explicaciones -sonríe tímidamente el setter.

— L-Lo sé... yo sólo... quería que supieras que no siento nada por ella y que acepté salir con ella porque no tenía una razón para decirle que no.

— ¿Y ahora la tienes? —no puede evitar preguntar, su corazón ya no cabe en su pecho de la emoción.

Daichi lo mira aproblemado. Abre la boca para hablar un par de veces, pero ningún sonido sale. Koushi comprende de inmediato que ha sido demasiado directo y ansioso.

— Sólo bromeo, Dai-chan —se apresura a corregir Suga con una risa templada—. Yo entiendo. Gracias por dejármelo saber.

Daichi le sonríe dulce y tímidamente, mientras asiente una vez con la cabeza.

El silencio reina nuevamente, pero esta vez se siente más liviano y cómodo.

De pronto, el capitán estira el brazo y con delicadeza toma en la suya la mano que el peliplateado descansa sobre la mesa. La tensión se apodera del cuerpo de Koushi otra vez, sin embargo, es anticipatoria pues un gesto así es revelador.

— Suga, es verdad que nunca he pensado en ti de esa forma... —le dice Daichi, observando fijamente sus manos unidas. Luego toma aire para darse coraje y agrega— Pero ahora mismo la idea me parece mucho más atractiva que todas esas veces que he salido con otras personas en el pasado.

— Daichi... —en un susurro es todo lo que logra responder el setter. No pude creer lo que el moreno le está diciendo.

Se miran a los ojos y se sonríen como un par de tontos. Entonces Suga baja la vista avergonzado, pero resuelto en el interior.

— P-Puedo... quisiera besarte, Daichi. S-Sólo si tú estás de acuerdo, claro... —titubea Koushi y, aunque siente que podría morir de vergüenza, lo desea hace tanto tiempo que está dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Suga contiene la respiración por los escasos pero eternos segundos que le toman a Sawamura responder.

Finalmente el moreno acepta y se acerca por el lado, bordeando la mesa que los separa, para tomar dulcemente su rostro entre sus manos y depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Daichi es tan tierno con él que podría morir allí mismo y se iría de este mundo con una sonrisa en la cara. El beso es tan dulce que su corazón se colma de emoción. Los labios del capitán son perfectos y están húmedos, lo cual le provoca un delicioso escalofrío que le baja por la espalda. Suga no tiene dudas de que este es el momento más feliz de su vida, superando incluso a cuando le ganaron a Shiratorizawa.

Cuando se separan el moreno lo mira con los ojos brillantes y examina embelesado su rostro por unos segundos, hasta que se inclina para depositar un intencionado beso sobre el lunar que tiene cerca del ojo izquierdo. Luego lo abraza apretadamente, refugiando su rostro contra el cuello de Suga.

— Vaya... No me había dado cuenta de cuantas ganas tenía de hacer eso —comenta sin aliento el capitán. Y el calor que irradia de su rostro contra su cuello le indica al peliplateado que no está bromeando.

— Nada te lo impide de todas formas —responde el setter, acariciando su espalda—. Si lo quieres hacer de nuevo o quieres repetir el beso, yo no soñaría con detenerte.

Daichi ríe complacido, porque los labios de Suga son dulces como la miel y ahora que los ha probado no sabe cómo podría vivir sin besarlos de nuevo.

Para su suerte no tiene que forzarse a hacerlo y en cambio en adelante planea recompensar a su nuevo novio por todo el tiempo perdido.

_**FIN** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Los comentarios se agradecen de todo corazón.


End file.
